The present invention relates to a shelter for protecting large-size objects, and more particularly open air machines such as cycles, motorcycles, wind surfers, boat accessories, etc.
Cycles and motorcycles can be protected from theft by means of various devices employing a cable, chain, steering lock, . . . but these devices do not, in fact, prevent theft if the thief has suitable tools, nor partial deterioration of the machine.
To overcome this drawback, it has already been envisaged to make a protective shelter constituting to some extent a garage in which the cycles and motorcycles may be stowed. Such a container is described in French Pat. No. 77 21031. This container comprises a box whose front face is closed by one or more folding doors, allowing access to the inside thereof and enabling the machines which are to be protected from theft and bad weather, to be housed therein. Closure is ensured by means of a lock which is preferably unpickable.
However, a container of this type does not prevent theft of whole of the shelter, together with the machine that it contains, which may easily be transported at night, in view of its low weight. The shelter may of course be firmly fixed to the ground by anchoring members, but in this case it would not be readily movable.
It is an object of the present invention to remedy these drawbacks by providing a protecting shelter of particularly simple design, which may be easily moved for use at different spots and which cannot be displaced, once placed in position, without resorting to special handling apparatus.